My Tumblr drabbles
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Okay so, I don't know if you some of you know that from time to time I post smutty drabbles on my tumblr account, and I've decided to make a folder here of those. Most will be untitled...oh and NOT SLASH
1. Chapter 1

You strap him down completely nude onto the bedroom chair, both ankles and one hand, leaving the other free. "I want you to get yourself off for me baby", you tell him. "That way, after this when I become yours, you'll be able to last longer." He looks up at you with wide eyes, opening his mouth to question you, but you shake your head and begin unbuttoning your shirt.

Taking joy in your actions, you make sure every button is undone and then pull the fabric to the sides, letting it fall off of your arms. Next, you lick your lips slowly and sensually as your hands slide down your torso, to the button of your jeans. You bite the inside of your cheek to keep from smiling as you watch his cock begin to harden, letting the denim slide to the floor and stepping out of it, leaving you in only your bra and panties. "Touch yourself for me handsome", you tilt your head to the side, trying to urge him on.

You swallow hard as he skims his palm over himself hesitantly and rather shyly, not up to your satisfaction so you saunter your way behind him, feeling his eyes burn over every inch of your skin, then bend down to place a peck on the back of his neck, allowing your hand to slide down his chest, and then further down until it meets with his semi-hard erection. You wrap your hand around it softly and bite at his neck, revelling in the breathy moan that spills from his mouth. You trail your lips over to his ear, flicking your tongue against the hole before whispering, "Put your hand over mine and show me how you like it".

He complies immediately, squeezing your hand to curl around him harder and guiding it up and down his length. "Yes", he cries, tipping his head back to stare into your eyes. You press your lips to his, then nibble your way along his jawline, and finally dragging your tongue up and down the front of his neck, gentling your stroke as you ascend his adam's apple. "Imagine my mouth down here", you give his cock another squeeze and pick up the pace.

You go on to whisper dirty things to him from previous love-making sessions until your thumb feels the first drop of pre-come leak from his slit. You massage the lubrication around the head and then suddenly take your hand away from him. He groans his disapproval, but you ignore it and insert your thumb into your mouth and moan, "Mmm", as the bitter yet salty taste of his arousal bursts over your tastebuds.

The muscle of his jaw protrudes as he clenches his teeth together, watching you walk away. He reaches for you, but you dance out of his grasp cleverly and stop just at the foot of the bed to maneuver your hands behind your back and unsnap your bra, bringing your hands leisurely up to your shoulders, pulling down one strap at a time until your whole chest is exposed and the silk fabric cascades down your arms, tumbling to the floor. "Do you like what you see?", your voice is husky, and you slightly shake yourself from side to side, making your breasts sway and bounce for his view.

His large hand is now pumping his own dick as he watches you intensely. You teasingly cup your breasts in your hands and then let them go, walking your hands down to the front of your panties, and around to the sides, dipping two fingers inside each bikini string of the waistband. His eyes darken and narrow, and he holds his breath as you slide the undergarment down your thighs, letting it go once it reaches your knees and letting it slip down the rest of the way on it's own.

You turn around and dramatically stick your butt up and out, giving him a good view of your backside as you place one knee up on the bed, followed by the other, and climb onto the mattress, turning yourself around and spreading your legs wide, letting him see all you have to offer. A smug feeling radiates through your body as you watch his hand work harder and faster, his teeth biting harshly into his lower lip as a series of pleasured sounds leaves him. "Hurry up, baby. I need you so bad", you whine impatiently, getting turned on by the sight of your man across from you getting himself off. His chest is puffing out with each breath that seems to grow more shallow by the second and the hand tied down grips the arm of the chair violently.

You watch his hips raise several times as he bucks himself into his own hand, going faster and faster, tipping his head back as his moans build up, getting louder and more urgent until his cock twitches in his hand and the first white rope of his release spurts from the head of his dick, landing on his thigh. His orgasm only lasts for a matter of seconds, but by the time it's finished and his eyes meet yours again, it seems like hours have passed and you're desperate to renew his passion and lust, eager to have him inside of you, pushing you to new heights.


	2. Chapter 2

You just get out of the shower, hearing strange noises coming from your boyfriend who had a late night out with his friends. He was still asleep half an hour ago when you got up to take a shower. "You okay Kendall?", you yell as you comb through your hair.

You listen for a moment, he doesn't say anything coherent, but you can still hear the odd sounds. It almost sounds like moaning and your heart starts to beat harder, thinking that he's in pain or something. Dropping your comb on the counter, you sprint into the bedroom, seeing the handsome blonde slightly thrashing around on the bed, his hips thrusting into the air slowly. This is when you notice he's got a hard-on and apparently he's having a sexual dream. His face is contorted in frustration and the low groans of his sleep raspy voice have your breasts growing heavy and your nipples hardening under the towel wrapped around your damp body, and arousal shooting straight down to your core.

Shamelessly, you watch for a moment, unable to stand seeing him under such duress and whisper his name, testing the depth of his slumber. Again, there's no response, so you walk to the bed and slowly climb onto the mattress, slipping yourself between his outstretched legs as he lays on his back and cover the tip of his cock with your mouth over his boxers. His breath catches, but his eyes remain closed, and an idea forms inside your head. You gently maneuver his underwear down so as not to wake him, and drag your tongue around in random patterns over his balls, while using your fingernails to ascend the inside of his thighs, and back down again.

A quick peek to his face shows his lips are parted, his lids still hiding those magnificent emerald irises, so you smirk and use the tip of your tongue to outline the head of his dick before swooping down and taking as much of him inside your mouth as you can. In an instant, you hear him exclaim, "Oh fuck!" and his fingers find your scalp. Your hair gets in the way and the towel falls from you, but you ignore it and flip your hair over one shoulder with a hand so you can focus on your task.

You close your mouth tightly and pull up until only his tip remains in your mouth, then bob your head right back down with lightning speed, taking pleasure in the way his breath comes whooshing out. You create a fast rhythm that has your forehead slamming off of his lower stomach repeatedly, his manhood inside of your mouth muffling your own cries of bliss as his fingers tug on your nipples and roll them around roughly.

Out of nowhere, Kendall is forcefully tugging your head off of him and pulling you up over him, lining your entrance up with his cock. His eyes fly open and meet yours just as his teeth clamp down on his bottom lip and he shoves you down on him while thrusting inside of you. "Ahhhh", you yelp as he fills you up easily and delectably.

His eyes widen when he feels how wet you are, and he pulls your face down to his, sucking and nibbling at your lips while you ride him, your hands clutching his shoulders urgently. You pick up the pace, racing toward your release when his tongue sneaks inside of your mouth, darting around and mingling with yours while you sloppily drive yourself on him time and time again.

Not much time passes before you feel him stiffening under you, his breaths coming out rapidly and he bites down on your tongue harshly, making you hiss as he effortlessly places his hands on your hips and slides you all the way off of him, flipping you over. "What-", you begin to ask him but quickly shut up when he shoves himself back inside of you, his hands on your knees spreading your legs as far apart as he can, giving you all of himself. Your eyes close halfway in ecstasy as the coil in your womb tightens even more, lust and need coursing through you almost desperately.

"K-Kennn", you give up on trying to speak as he swirls his hips around in circles, stirring your walls with his cock. Each full circle makes your brain grow foggier, and moans tumble from your mouth unabashedly, each getting louder and longer than the next. Your toes curl and you feel a tingling sensation begin at each one of your limbs and gradually work it's way up, to your core. Your head is tipped back, your hands violently clutching the sheets and a scream actually slips from your throat in agony as his thumb flicks against your clit. Daring to look at your man during the intense throes of passion like this, the lustful expression clouding his eyes as he watches himself pleasure you pushes you over the edge. You frantically reach for some part of him to hold onto during the insanity, and grasp onto his sides as you let yourself go. You're falling through a tunnel of bliss when he starts fucking you again, harder and faster, the sound of his hips crashing into yours time and again filling the room, as well as your wails. The pain mingling with the pleasure is more than incredible, it heightens your orgasm and pushes you to a place you've never before.

You're lost in your own world for a period of time until your voice is being called out by his breaking voice, and you feel the first spurt of his release inside of you as he slumps on you, his moans stifled by his mouth just under your shoulder, biting as he rides out the waves of his own orgasm. You trail your fingertips up and down his back until he comes back down, shifting the both of you over on your sides. "Morning babe", he sounds fully sated as he kisses the top of your head and pulls you to him tightly. "That was the perfect way to wake up", he chuckles and nuzzles his nose into your damp hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This is a tiny drabble/imagine I wrote on tumblr and decided to share it here because I just adore it. Everyone knows that Kendall is a hopeless romantic, so**

** Even after ten years of marriage, imagine that...**

You'd be in the kitchen, loading the dishwasher and wiping down the counters after giving the kids a bath and putting them to bed, when Kendall waltzes in and clears his throat. You close the dishwasher after filling it, and turn around to see your husband watching you with a sparkle in his eyes. He's just as handsome as he was the day you met him and the sight of his smile still makes those butterflies flutter in your tummy. His hands are in his pockets and he's rocking back and forth on his heels, a smirk replacing the previous grin.

"Hey", you say, a bit confused as he approaches you slowly, but his strides seem to have a purpose. Once Kendall reaches you, he takes the dishtowel from your shoulder and tosses it onto the counter, then proceeds to grip your hips gently and pull you to him, your torsos touching. He doesn't say anything, but sinks his teeth into his lower lip. One of his hands skims up your shoulder with a feather-light touch and pushes your hair behind your shoulder, then your husband takes hold of both your hands and loops them around his neck, letting his skim down your sides as he tips his face closer to your ear and starts swaying to an imaginary beat, and begins singing one of your favorite songs.

"Settle down with me

Cover me up

Cuddle me in

Lie down with me

Hold me in your arms

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck

I'm falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet

And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We're falling in love..."

Fingers make their way up your spine, leaving goosebumps in their wake and before you know it, the two of you are at the bottom of the staircase. You had been so swept up in his eyes and the magical feeling of his arms around you, that you hadn't even noticed that you moved. Kendall trails kisses over to your neck, and then to your mouth, letting his mouth linger on yours as he intertwines his fingers with yours and gives a gentle tug, silently motioning for you to go upstairs with him. It doesn't matter the lights remain on and the kitchen isn't tidy; nothing beats these special moments spent alone with your husband.


	4. I Will Love You Better Now

**A/N Okay so this is a one-shot/drabble based off of Ed Sheeran's 'Lego House'. Probably the most beautiful song I've ever heard...yeah and I wrote this for a very special girl who adores the song as well, hope you like it!**

_What are you doing James?_, I question myself, finally pulling myself out of the trance I've been in for half of the day now. Scrubbing a hand down my face, my eyes fall to the bouquet of flowers I got on a whim after seeing her in the grocery store today. They're her favorite, and _she_ is Kate, the woman who broke up with me two months and five days ago, just before the guys and I left for tour.

I can honestly sit here right now and confess that I wasn't the man or boyfriend I should have been to her for those blessed two years that I had her. I don't know how I could have been so blind at the time, or even when I finally realized it, but my heart hurts worse now than it did the day she ended things with me.

Today, it was like a slap in the face when I saw her giggling to herself about something as she stood for a few minutes in the frozen food section pondering over the ice cream. A stray lock of her dark brown hair fell over her eyebrow, desperately making me want to brush it aside. She always did have the hardest time deciding between chocolate and strawberry; and for some reason it always used to annoy me, but as I think back on it, Kate's indecisiveness is really cute. The way her lips turn up to one side and one of her eyes narrows slightly. Sometimes she even taps the tip of her index finger against her chin.

And that was just how I found her for the first time in over two months. Even with her hair cut shorter than I've ever seen before and not a trace of make-up, she looked just as beautiful as ever. It was kind of odd, like I was seeing her for the first time.

"Just get both", I teased as I approached her slowly and apprehensively, unsure at all of how she would react to me. To my astonishment, she just laughed and picked out two containers of Haagen Daz, one chocolate and one strawberry, of course. After saying a quick hi, which wasn't exactly friendly but not quite unwelcoming, she walked away, leaving me standing there in shock.

Since that moment, I haven't been able to get Kate off of my mind. All kinds of old memories flashed back; like how we met and our first date, our small fights and the way we would make up afterwards. We had some good times, but a lot of them weren't, and I guess that just wore her down time after time. And now I sit here finding myself missing the small things about her. Like how she flips her hair to the side and runs her fingers through it when she's aggravated. Or how she would always hum to herself while doing housework. Some days I would be in my office working on a new song and she would bound in, bringing me little snacks and offering encouraging words, but I would get frustrated and angry with her for aggravating me. I miss the way her eyes crinkle at the corners and how her head tips back when she laughs. Lying in bed at night trying to fall asleep, I frequently miss hearing her whisper those words, "Goodnight, I love you", and scooting back into me. I always thought it was strange that a part of her always had to be touching me or she couldn't sleep, but now I understand it.

I get up and go to the kitchen, retrieving a bottle of water from the refrigerator and taking a drink, deciding between going to bed or watching a movie as it's already ten p.m. A restless feeling creeps up out of nowhere as my eyes catch sight of the flowers on the coffee table and my choice is made.

Not worrying about grabbing a jacket, I bound into the living room and take the roses before snatching my keys and heading out the door. I shiver slightly against the pouring rain and the fifty degree weather, but shrug it off and ignore it, walking to my car and getting inside. I start the ignition and make the fifteen minute, oh so familiar drive to Kate's house, and parking across the street.

I try to figure out the right words to say, but everything seems lame and nervousness causes my heart to beat a bit faster, my palms beginning to sweat as anxiety encompasses my body and I can't stand to sit anymore. I get out of the car and pace back and forth on the sidewalk with the flowers in hand for a few minutes, until I can't wait anymore; the image of her face haunting me and making me feel like I'll go insane if I don't see her now and try this out.

Stalking across the street, I pick up a random stone and toss it at one of the upstairs windows, hoping to get her attention. I wait a few seconds and when there's no reaction, I try it again, even going so far as calling her name as loud as I dare. After the fifth time with no response, my heart sinks to the pit of my stomach and my shoulders sink with defeat.

I can't make myself go without at least leaving the flowers for her, so I stride up the walkway and am halfway up the steps to the porch when I see a light come on, then another, followed by one more, and the outside light comes on. Adrenaline flows through my veins so rapidly that I get a bit light-headed and as the door comes open, I'm paralyzed.

"James, you're soaking wet", concern taints her angelic voice and before I know what's happening, she's pulling me inside by my hand.

"Just stay here", she orders, a confused look decorating her face as her eyes sweep over me, while I stand in the foyer, not sure if this is really happening right now or not. I watch her sprint up the steps and return moments later with an old t-shirt of mine, a pair of sweats, and a towel. "Go ahead to the bathroom and change", she tells me.

When I make no effort to move, she lifts the hem of my t-shirt up and helps to take it off of me, then thrusts the towel in my hand, while I stand here silently, taking all of her in as I ache for things to go back to how they were two months ago, when she was mine. I would have done so much differently.

Kate walks off to make us some tea and I change out of my pants right here, numbly making my way to the living room and sitting on the white leather couch I've sat upon many times before.

A few minutes later, the love of my life comes padding into the living room with two steaming cups of tea, and sits next to me, nodding towards a cup to let me know it's mine. I'm still completely overwhelmed and temporarily speechless.

"James, are you okay?", the heat of one of her hands warms my knee, sending a jolt of electricity through my entire body.

"Kate, I...", I turn to her and swallow hard, taking a deep breath, knowing that I only have one chance and I need to make it count. Taking both of her hands in mine, I stare directly into her eyes and utter the words, "I will love you better now".

It takes a moment, but acknowledgement registers on her face, her eyes well up with tears, and she nods furiously, inching her face closer to mine with the world's biggest smile. When her lips touch mine, I know I've got my girl back and I will do any and everything I have to, to ensure that I never lose her again.


	5. Chapter 5

You sigh for the umpteenth time within the past hour, aggravation making your blood boil in your veins at the fact that you're miles away from any house or gas station, it's pouring rain out, and your cell phone isn't picking up a signal. Not one single vehicle has passed by in the last sixty minutes and hot tears are ready to cascade down your cheeks with frustration when a noise fills your ears.

You're afraid to hope but your heart jumps for joy when you see a single rider on a motorcycle coming your way; your ears weren't deceiving you when you heard the unmistakable roar a moment ago. Too desperate to care about getting wet, you open the door and get out, waving your arms back and forth wildly to draw attention to yourself.

To your astonishment, the bike pulls up right in front of you and you shout out, "Can you give me a ride? My car's broken down and...", you feel pathetic and cold, allowing your voice to trail off, but the man climbs off his bike and approaches you. He's slim and tall, and you take note of his short dirty blonde hair and dimples as his steps cease a foot away from you, his long arm holding out the helmet to which you gladly take; surprised at the stranger's generosity. "Put this on" his voice is smooth and sends a shiver down your spine.

"I umm...just a minute", you spin around quickly and take your wallet from your purse, stuffing it into your back pocket as best as you can, then putting the helmet on.

"Hold on tight", is all the handsome man says as he climbs on the bike and starts it up, then waves you over to get on. You've never ridden a motorcycle and you're scared, but you really have no other choice right now. You get on behind him, wrapping your arms around his torso tightly, feeling your butt get wet with a wince.

Your eyes remain closed for the duration of the ride, and when you finally come to a stop, the driver all but has to pry your hands from around his waist. He gives a chuckle at your expression, aware of the fact that this was your first ride, then holds his hand out to you, easily helping you get off the bike.

You look around at your surroundings, your heart skipping a beat in your chest as you realize you're at a hotel. It's not humongous or swanky, but it doesn't look shabby either.

The rain has slowed down considerably and the dimpled blonde shrugs, observing you. "I have a room here. We can wait it out until the rain is over or you can call someone".

You nod, and he motions you with his head to follow him. Once inside the building, he ushers you up the stairs, guiding you with a hand on the small of your back and into his room. He rushes off to a door which you assume is the bathroom and emerges a few seconds later with two fluffy towels, tossing one to you. You begin drying yourself off, nervousness causing you to ramble. "So what's your name and what provoked you to save me?", you ask.

"My name is Kendall", he rubs the blue towel over his shaggy hair and smirks. "I have a sister and I'd hate for her to be in that situation; all alone with no one to help. I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I left you out there all alone, now would I be?"

"You umm...thanks, I really appreciate it", you answer, feeling an unfamiliar flutter in your belly. This guy who you presumed possibly dangerous at first has a soft side, and that contrast is reminding you that you're a woman.

"No worries", he shrugs and peels his shirt off as if it's no big deal, then turns toward the dresser. You catch sight of a few tattoos marring his body and before you can stop yourself, you pad across the room and pat your towel against the raindrops on the middle of his back, causing him to jump slightly. He continues searching for clothes in the dresser, and your eyes shamelessly fall to the two back dimples just above the waistband of his jeans. Thoughts of bending down to drag your tongue around the indentations, then softly kissing those two beautiful impressions in his skin have a heaviness taking over your breasts, and arousal shooting straight down to your core.

Unable to control your urges, one fingertip makes it's way up the pale smooth skin of his back and traces the outline of the tattoo in the middle of his back, then works it's way to the left to do the same to the scorpio sign above his shoulder blade. You feel him tense beneath you and his movements falter.

Your knees weaken when he turns on his heel and ever so gently backs you up against the wall with his hands on your hips, the heat mingling with the coolness of the wet shirt covering your skin. His gorgeous green eyes study your face as his hands come up to frame both sides of your face, allowing the tips of his fingers to slowly trail down your cheeks, then his thumbs caress the sides of your neck as his eyes drink you in. You want to ask him what he's doing, but your mouth isn't complying, it won't open at all, and you stand frozen as he tucks your damp hair behind your ears and presses his soft lips to yours.


	6. Chapter 6

You watch out the window, observing as Kendall assists your son with one hand on a handle-bar, the other on the back of the seat of the five year old's bike as the little guy focuses on the driveway ahead of him. He's wearing a set of knee pads, elbow pads, and a helmet completes the tike's safety gear as he takes on the challenge. "What do I do now daddy?", you hear him ask.

"Keep pedalling and try to stay balanced", your husband tells him softly. "I'll be holding on for as long as you need". This is what you've watched going on for the past hour as you tidy up the kitchen, smiling to yourself every so often as you sneak peeks of Kendall teaching your son how to ride a bike without training wheels, with all the patience in the world.

Disappearing for all of ten minutes to take care of some laundry, you peer out the raised window when you return, hearing shrieks and yelling. Kendall is walking up the driveway slowly, his lips turned up into a smile as your son rides the bike all on his own.

As he comes back toward the house, his eyebrows are knit together in determination, his lips pressed together tightly showcasing the set of dimples etched in his cheeks, the ones identical to his father's.

Your heart swells with delight and you make your way out to the porch as fast as your protruding belly and swollen feet will allow and, sit down on the swing. "Hey buddy", you yell and give a tiny wave to make your presence known.

He stops the bike carefully and then gets off of it quickly, not caring that it falls to the pavement and runs to you. "I did it! I did it mommy!", he jumps up and down excitedly, his green eyes dancing with pride.

"I know baby. I saw you. Good job", you reach for him and pull him to your chest to give him a hug and a peck on top of his head.

His energy doesn't allow him to stay in your embrace but for two seconds before he tears away and runs to Kendall, who's now almost to the porch, and flings himself in his dad's arms. "Daddy, I can ride a bike now all by myself!"

"You are a champ. I'm so proud of you", Kendall lifts him up and carries him over to the swing, setting him down next to you, and then sitting on the other side of your son.

You and Kendall share a smile, while your son kicks his legs back and forth, then turns to your stomach. He taps it several times with his palm.

"What ya doin?", you ask him.

"I want to tell my sister that when she's old enough, I'll teach her how to ride a bike", he slips off the swing and gets to his feet. "But I better get back to practicing. See ya soon sissy!", he yells to your tummy and sprints back to his bike.

Kendall scoots closer to you with a smile on his face and you sigh contentedly while laying your head on his shoulder. "Let's have ten of 'em", he says, making you chuckle.

"Let's just wait until next week after the little girl makes her way into the world and then see how things go". You angle your face up to his for a kiss, feeling nothing but blessed with your perfect life.


	7. Hero

"Yeah?", I call down the steps after hearing Kendall calling my name. I'm in the middle of changing the sheets on our bed.

It takes a few seconds for him to reply. "Come here".

"Be right there", I set the pillow down that I just put a fresh case on and make my way downstairs. I find Kendall sitting on the couch. "What's up?", I question.

"Why don't you sit down?", this isn't exactly a question, and concern creeps up when I notice his hands shaking on his lap and the way he's obviously avoiding looking at my face. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh, okay", I swallow hard and take a seat next to him on the sofa, playing with the hem of my shirt to hide my nervousness.

"I think back to the fateful night that changed things and I'm amazed at how far you've come. You're like a whole different person", he takes my hand and rubs his thumb over the back of my knuckles.

The memory comes rushing back as if it had all just happened yesterday, but in all actuality only six months has passed.

_ The shouting and screaming had moved from the kitchen to the living room. I was still sitting there on the floor, holding the side of my face where he hit me and then knocked me down, and ended it off by kicking me in the ribs. He is my step-father and my mother allowed him do this to me over and over again. That night's reason was because he came home from the bar drunk and his dinner wasn't warm. She just stood there and watched, as usual, making excuses for him each time but not bothering to stop him. But then again, why would she when what she does to me isn't much different. The woman who gave birth to me never put her hands on me herself, but she abused me in a different way; she would constantly put me down and make me feel worthless. According to her, I'm ugly and useless, no man will ever want me. I'm a stupid idiot, she says, but I managed to get straight A's all through high school and graduate with honors._

_ They were have a yelling match and for the first time ever I had a chance to escape. I had turned eighteen two weeks ago, so why couldn't I just leave? I had gotten up and tip-toed out the back door, sneaking out quietly, all without shoes or a jacket. I wrapped my arms around msyelf to ward off the chill in the fall air as I walked bare-footed down the sidewalk, no plan in mind. Somehow as the tears fell, they provided comfort and each step I took away from my so called 'home' seemed to sooth my soul and I found myself at Kendall's house. _

_ He's my boyfriend, and we had been dating for several months beforehand, but I never told him what was going on. I was ashamed, and once in a while when both mom and her new husband went out or drunk so heavily that they crashed early, I would sneak out and go out with Kendall. Most of the time I kept to myself and had a handful of friends that were girls, but I never hung out with them outside of school. _

_ When he opened the door and found me standing there, teeth chattering and body trembling, he didn't say a word. He pulled me inside, right to his chest and didn't ask a single question. He just held me and rubbed my back until I found the courage to tell him. Of course Kendall insisted that I stay with him and things kinda just took off on their own._

Tears sting at my eyes as I process what he just said. "Well that's because I've had the most amazing boyfriend to help me through it all", I tilt my head to the side and smile at him, hoping for a smile in return.

"Well", there's a pause. "I want to change that", he scoots away from me and sighs, allowing my hand to fall to the couch beside me.

My heart starts pounding in my ribcage and my head begins to spin. He wants to break up with me? I don't understand, why was he just complimenting me? Is that his way of letting me down easy? What is he playing hero here and now that he saved me and fixed me, he's done his job and it's time to let me go? What am I supposed to say?

Realization sets in and I can imagine the horror that's written on my face and how wide my eyes must be. "Kendall, what-", I finally find my voice, just to gasp as he drops down to one knee on the floor in front of me and rests his hand on my knee.

"Babe, seeing you flourish and blossom has been a great experience for me. I love how confident you've become and how you're not afraid to take risks. How you have the biggest heart out of anyone that I know", he gives my kneecap an encouraging squeeze.

Hot tears slip from my eyes and my vision grows blurry. "I love you. Even though we're both young and I'm a few years older than you, I'm more than sure that I want you in my life forever. Things are hectic with you in college and me just starting out as a musician, but we can make it through these tough times together just like we've done so far. I talked to my dad a few weeks ago, and he told me to follow my heart. The next day, I picked this out", I watch as he shifts himself around and takes a ring box out of his pocket and flips the lid. Nestled inside the red velvet is a gorgeous engament ring.

Kendall takes my hand and slips the ring from it's place, holding it between his thumb and index finger. "It won't be able to happen anytime soon, but will you do me the honor or accepting this ring and becoming my wife?"

"Yes", I choke out in just a whisper, pressing a hand to my rapidly beating heart. "I will marry you, Kendall Schmidt."


	8. Be Careful What You Wish For

A powerful arm comes around your waist and your scream is muffled before it can escape by a hand clamping over your mouth. Your mind begins to run a thousand miles a minute as you're slammed into the wall face first in your kitchen; your cheek pressed against the cool surface. Maybe going downstairs for a drink of water in the middle of the night wasn't the best idea.

You flail around, trying your best to free yourself but your strength is no match for the more powerful man behind you. The scent radiating from him is masculine and if you had any doubts then, you would've guessed it from the way he effortlessly maneuvers both hands behind your back and pins your wrists together with one hand. "I'm gonna uncover your mouth, and if I hear one little noise from you, you're gonna wish you kept quiet. Okay?" the voice is gruff with an underlying warning tone.

Adrenaline is pumping through your veins ferociously but you manage to nod and take a deep breath when your mouth is freed. Your eyes close together tightly as his hot breath moves closer to your face. The stubble of his unshaven face scratches your neck while he inhales your skin. "You smell good sweetheart."

You feel like crying, but press your lips together firmly to keep any sound from coming out. Shivers run down your spine when his lips meet your neck and your nightgown is slowly pushed up as a large hand ascends your thighs roughly. When it comes in contact with your panties, he grunts and gives a squeeze to your ass, then rubs it all over, the appendage easily sliding over the silk fabric of your undergarment. Animalistic grunts fill your ear while your body is explored, fingers grazing your most intimate areas. Already it seems as if things have been going on for hours, when in reality only barely a minute has passed.

You try to yank your arms and move away to no avail. There's a harsh tug to your panties followed by a freeing feeling, and then the light swoosh of the ruined clothing cascasding to the floor. Behind you, you hear shuffling around and a belt buckle being loosened, and the unmistakable sound of a zipper coming down, and the dropping of clothing. Tears well up in your eyes and you bite your bottom lip hard when your legs are forced apart and an arm around your middle pulls your backside out and you're penetrated.

"Mmm", the man moans and pulls himself out, just to ram himself back inside of you. This process is repeated over and over again until he's grunting, his chin resting on your shoulder as he finds his release and empties himself inside of you. Your tears still don't stop as you try to come to terms with what just happened and wonder how in the hell you would tell your boyfriend. Worse yet, fear washes over you, not knowing the next move of the perpetrator.

As if he can read your mind, he speaks again. "That was good baby. I'm gonna let you go in just a minute. But don't you dare turn around until I tell you to. Understand me?"

You do your best to nod and push down the sob threatening to tear from your throat, but apparently your efforts aren't good enough. The ends of your hair are grabbed and yanked unapologetically, your head head jerking back with the force. "Do you understand?", the voice comes again, just not as patient as before.

"Yes", you whisper while nodding.

Surprisingly your arms are let go and several steps are taken away from you. Your wrists are sore from being bound so tightly; they're sure to be bruised tomorrow but they're the least of your worries right now. You force yourself to stay in place and not turn around, and literally jump when you hear the instructions for you to turn around. You do so slowly, curiosity getting the better of you. Taking your time, you lift your head until face to face with your boyfriend. Your heart lurches into your throat at the same time your jaw drops open.

He's standing there casually with a smirk on his face, dressed in dark jeans and tight black v-neck. "The hell?", you shout, feeling your blood starting to boil with anger.

"Payback from last week", his lips stretch, exposing his perfect white teeth and dancing, gleaming eyes. "You left me tied up to the bed for several hours and then had the audacity to tell me how hot you think it would be to almost be raped. Not a smart move, little lady", he chuckles.


	9. Mind Slip

"You know what I love about Sundays?", Carlos asks from his place perched at the edge of the bed as you take your time getting dressed into a pair of bra and panties after showering.

"What's that?", you ask curiously, not missing the way his eyes skim up and down your scantily clad body.

"Come here and I'll tell you", he says with a mischievious smirk and reaches for you. As you step closer, he wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you to him almost aggressively, not stopping until you're straddling his lap. Your arms link around his neck, a rush of desire flowing through your body at the intimacy of the situation. It doesn't hurt that you just got back from a week long business trip and haven't had any action, so your body's primed and ready.

"Tell me big boy", you lean down to bite at his bottom lip and press your hips against his, making scratching motions at the back of his head with your fingers.

"I like", he licks his lips and traces the tops of your bra with a fingertip, his eyes following every dip and curve the digit makes, "That it's Sunday and we have all day to spend together. Just me and you...doing anything we want."

"Yeah?", you raise your eyebrows, feeling your blood begin to heat up; he must have read your mind.

"Mhmm", he captures your lips with his and dips a hand inside your bra, circling your nipple teasingly with his thumb before removing his mouth from yours and replacing his finger with the orifice. You inhale sharply, feeling like it's been way too long since you've had your man. Taking it a step further, the yummy latino grasps your butt firmly and pushes you against him, making you moan your approval at the feel of his hardening cock. He rocks your core over him time and time again, giving enough friction to feel good and build you up slowly, but not enough to really get you anywhere. Nonetheless it feels great and his eyes darken with the realization of your panties growing damp from his actions.

Suddenly the doorbell rings making Carlos' work cease, this in turn causing you to squeeze your eyes closed and let out a groan. "Fucking idiots", you mutter. "Ignore it", you hate the cool rush of air that encompasses you where your man's body heat was just seconds ago.

"Actually we can't", he lifts you off of him and then gets to his own feet. "I invited your mom over for lunch. Guess it must have slipped my mind for some reason."

Your mouth drops open, knowing damn well that he planned this, he loves to see you in agony like this. Watching your face light up with acknoweledgement, his mouth curls up deviously into a grin and he slaps your ass then pads ot of the bedroom, stopping only to say, "You go ahead and finish getting dressed while I let your mom in."


	10. Crashing the Shoot

Imagine getting off of work early and deciding to stop by Logan's single photo shoot to surprise him. His eyes widen momentarily and his lips curl up ever so slightly as he recognizes your arrival, but the strict photographer seems to have no patience and grumbles, "Back to the pose please".

You roll your eyes and lean back against the wall, deciding to have some fun with your man while he's working. You drag your tongue across your lower lip slowly, knowing it drives him insane when you do this. He does good though, watching you with his arms crossed over his chest and gives you a curt nod, trying to keep in character. You bite down on the inside of your cheek to stifle your giggle and give a quick peek to the photographer, satisfied that he's totally engrossed in his work. Your fingers work quickly to unbutton the top two buttons of your blouse, exposing your ample cleavage. You notice Logan swallow hard even though his face remains straight, and take it a step further by removing the clip from your hair, letting the waves tumble down over your shoulders, and run your fingers through your locks seductively, tilting your head to the side and pursing your lips slightly.

By now, you see that he's having a bit of a hard time paying attention to the photographer and can't resist teasing the dimpled brunette even more. Starting at your neck, you trail your fingertips down to your chest, nudging your top down enough to expose the tops of your lacy bra and then continue down to your hip. Upon resting the appendage there for a few seconds, you decide you're not done yet. You casually allow your hands to fall to your sides, curling your fingers at the hem of your skirt and tugging it up an inch.

Logan presses his lips together, his eyes beginning to get cloudy. Pushing it even further, you lift your skirt up, showing the front of your matching panties to Logan. His eyes widen and he presses his lips together tightly, showcasing those adorable dimples. Now a blush creeps it's way up into his face and a bulge begins to form in the front of his pants, and the little devil on your shoulder encourages you even more. Biting down onto your lip, you dart your eyes over to the photographer and feel your heart skip a beat at what you're about to do. Content that he's not paying any mind to you at all, you slip your fingers into the waistband of your panties and swiftly take it off, letting it cascade down to your ankles.

Now, Logan's adam's apple is bobbing each time he swallows, and the look he gives you is that you are in so much trouble when he gets his hands on you. Bending down, you hastily grab the panty and lift each foot, straightening back up and twirling the tiny undergarment around on your index finger mischieviously.

Logan's head shakes back and forth in disbelief, and this time when the photographer reprimands him, you giggle and slip the panty into your pocket while taking a few steps forward. "I guess I'll be going now. See you at home baby", you give him a wink and blow a kiss before strutting out of the room, laughing to yourself.


End file.
